


you (still) have all the answers

by vinesse



Category: Haikyuu!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oh My God someone stop me, Pointless fluff, pokemon crossover because i say so??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinesse/pseuds/vinesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa watched his opponent’s Torkoal roast his Gardevoir alive with a well-timed Overheat, fire pumping out of the holes on its shell, right when Gardevoir’s protect wore off. Oikawa heard his Gardevoir shriek in pain, and his nails dug into the flesh of his palm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you (still) have all the answers

Sometimes, Oikawa felt everything spiral out of his control. All his perfect plans, his strategies, his training, flown out the window at the slightest inconvenience. Like two up-starts that decided to challenge him before he even had a chance to put on a shirt.

He felt it now, watching his opponent’s Torkoal roast his Gardevoir alive with a well-timed Overheat, fire pumping out of the holes on its shell, right when Gardevoir’s protect wore off. Oikawa heard his Gardevoir shriek in pain, and his nails dug into the flesh of his palm.

There was a hand on his shoulder, and then a mouth next to his ear, breath hot in a way that the fire on the battle field could never be. “Calm down, I’m tapping in.”

Skin brushed against Oikawa’s shoulder, and Iwaizumi moved forward, just one step ahead of his partner, yelling out a command for his Gallade to Heal Pulse, then Close Combat. Their opponents scrambled, the Torkoal’s partner calling for a shaky Confusion out of their dazed Hoothoot.

Oikawa watched, watched as the Hoothoot refused to obey its trainer, terrified by the looming advance of Iwaizumi’s Gallade. He studied the way their two opponents floundered, no longer sure of what to do now that Iwaizumi, who had stayed in the shadows and focused with support for Gardevoir, stepped up to take charge, leading their offensive.

Gallade took out the opposing Torkoal with a hard-hitting Close Combat, and Oikawa finally spoke up as Hoothoot ran across the court, trying to hide. “Gardevoir, Moon Blast.”

It was over then, no chance for the tiny bird pokemon who looked at its trainer in fear as Gardevior puffed up with pride at the sound of a command. 

Iwaizumi waited until their opponents were gone, slinking back into the trees that hid their little clearing from view. “Are you ok?”

His voice was worried, just a tinge, and Oikawa smiled, his first true one since the battle began. “I’m fine. Jeez, Iwa-chan, you worry over me like you’re my mother.”

Iwaizumi cuffed his friend’s head, grumbling and spraying a Hyper Potion on Gardevoir’s burns, watching them clear instantly. “You know I’m always here. So don’t get worried when you’re overwhelmed. I’m your partner, Shittykawa.”

“You really have to stop with those names,” Oikawa tells him, lips down-turned in his signature pout, edging closer to knock Iwaizumi’s hip with his own. “And I know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please stop me from pumping out a sequence of pokemon/Haikyuu!! fics. Stop me.


End file.
